


We Call it Love

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotions, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but i guess it technically is?, i hate saying porn, i'm a vanilla writer, i'm counting it as fluff because its soff, look just read it the bees are cute and in love and ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: It’s love. And she wants to tell her. Because who knows what they’ll face tomorrow? Who knows if Ironwood’s half-baked plan to inform the world about Salem will backfire? Who knows if she’ll ever have the chance to tell her if she doesn’t do it now?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 315





	We Call it Love

**Author's Note:**

> As I continue to procrastinate Chapter 13 of You and Me, and One Hot Summer (which is well underway, I swear)... please enjoy these soft, in love, bees!

It’s love. It has to be. Blake’s sure of it.

She’s sure of it in the way Yang looks at her when she thinks she’s not paying attention; chin propped in her hand and smiling that dorky smile Blake’s come to realize is reserved only for her. She’s sure of it in the way she always makes an effort to hold Yang’s hand, interlace their fingers together, stroke her thumb over the back of Yang’s.

She’s sure of it in the way they kiss. The way Yang always hesitates before leaning in, her eyes slowly raking over Blake’s face as if to memorize it before their lips meet and Blake’s heart threatens to beat out of her chest.

It’s love. And she wants to tell her. Because who knows what they’ll face tomorrow? Who knows if Ironwood’s half-baked plan to inform the world about Salem will backfire? Who knows if she’ll ever have the chance to tell her if she doesn’t do it now?

Though she must admit, it’s going to be difficult, what with Yang’s tongue in her mouth and hands gliding over the thin barrier of her t-shirt.

She hadn’t intended for things to get this carried away. But with Ruby and Weiss out of the dorm for the next few hours, one kiss led to two led to three… led to Blake straddling Yang’s lap on her bed, and she was having trouble pulling away longer than was necessary to gulp down a breath of air.

They don’t get a lot of moments like this to themselves. Always having to be mission ready or out with the rest of their team, they haven’t had the chance to really explore this area of their relationship, and while it might be interfering with Blake’s plans, she’s in no rush to put an end to this, enjoying the press of Yang’s body against hers. The closeness feeding the love growing in her chest.

Yang sighs into her mouth, her fingers sliding up to tangle in Blake’s hair and pull her even closer. Blake’s hands ball into Yang’s shirt in turn, and she’s tempted to tug it upwards, the barriers between them feeling like too much with every press of their lips.

Blake’s not unfamiliar with the sensation of heat pooling between her thighs. She’s felt it before. Dealt with it before. Used her own fingers to quell the ache there. But she’s never so desperately wanted someone else to fill that role instead. Has never thought much about sex as something more than just pleasure. But as Yang’s scent, and touch, and sounds wash over her, she realizes how much more it could be. The connection it could build.

And she wants it so bad because she loves her.

She loves her.

Gods, she _loves_ her.

Blake breaks away from Yang’s mouth with a gasp, staying close, her nose brushing against her partner’s lightly. “Yang…” she trails off, her heart beating quicker as Yang’s hands slip out of her hair and slide down her spine.

“Yeah?” Yang’s voice is soft, nothing more than a breath against her lips and this is the perfect opportunity to tell her. She should tell her.

Blake’s mouth opens and closes wordlessly a few times. Her hands are sweaty from where they’re balled up in Yang’s shirt. Her pulse pounds through her head so hard she can barely hear.

And when she finally does speak, instead of the ‘I love you’ she intends to come out, she hears herself say, “Take off your shirt.” She feels her cheeks flush instantly. Panic spiking through her. They’d never really gone that far and she just— “I mean, if you want,” she quickly adds. “You—you don’t have to. I mean, _of course_ you don’t have to. I’m not—it’s up to you. But if you do want to— I mean, I’d… like that.”

She’s relieved when words stop leaving her mouth because she’s certain she couldn’t be more embarrassed.

Yang laughs lightly below her though and she feels some of the tension she’s holding drain away. “You’re too cute for words, Blake, I swear. Here, help me…”

Blake’s not sure if “cute” is what she wants to be thought of right now. But then Yang’s hands slip over hers, guiding them to the hem of her shirt, and Blake thinks that cute will do if it gets her closer to the woman she loves.

They tug Yang’s shirt off together, letting it fall to the floor beside the bed as they lock eyes. In a split-second decision, Blake sheds her shirt as well, the cool air on her bare skin helping her clear her mind.

When she looks back up, Yang’s face is flushed, her nerves showing in the way her shoulders hunch, the way her hand shakes lightly against Blake’s thigh.

Blake cups Yang’s jaw between her hands. “You okay?”

Yang lets out a long breath, her shoulders relaxing as her arms wrap around Blake’s waist and pull her closer. She speaks in a whisper against Blake’s lips. “Yeah… just…”

Blake’s arms lock around Yang’s shoulders as her body presses closer to warm skin. “Nervous?”

Yang sighs, shakes her head. Her hands trail lazily up and down Blake’s back, the sensation sending warmth to every nerve ending in Blake’s body. “That… doesn’t feel like the right word,” Yang says after a moment.

Blake nods, letting out a shaky breath as she leans forward, her lips brushing lightly against Yang’s without actually kissing her. She takes in a breath, her grip around Yang’s shoulders tightening as she tries to hold her closer. “Yang I—”

She’s cut off with a kiss. Slow and deep, but so gentle. Yang’s always so gentle. Even when she’s kissing Blake quiet. And knowing that she has the strength and ability to essentially rip a Grimm in half with her bare hands… Yang’s gentleness is just another reason Blake loves her.

Blake sighs as she scoots forward in Yang’s lap, pressing the front of her body against Yang’s, and while the sensation of skin-on-skin is undeniably amazing, it still just doesn’t feel like enough. Even with every inch of Yang’s bare torso pressed against her own she’s still just _too far_ away _._

Yang moans into their kiss, her fingers digging lightly into Blake’s back to keep her close, and Blake feels that maybe Yang has the same thought.

Blake groans, kissing Yang a little more urgently. It’s unbelievably frustrating, because Yang is _there._ She’s _kissing_ her. Her hands are pressed against her bare skin. Their bodies are slotted together like puzzle pieces, and yet…

One of Yang’s hands slides down Blake’s back and lands on her hip, her thumb dipping just barely into the waistband of Blake’s sweatpants, and Blake’s hips rock forward without her permission. Their kiss breaks as Blake gasps, the friction shooting pleasure through her body, settling as warmth in her heart, and the ache to feel closer to Yang grows more urgent and is satisfied at the same time.

She rolls her hips again and again, seeking the same feeling, but she can’t quite get it right and she lets out a frustrated sob as she rests her forehead against Yang’s.

“Yang. I—I need…” She doesn’t finish the sentence – already feeling self-conscious enough – but she leans back and forces her eyes open to look at Yang’s, wide and awestruck.

“You want me to…?” Yang trails off, her hand slipping off of Blake’s hip to rest just below her navel, her thumb running gently over her waistband.

Blake nods, a shiver running up her spine. “I—yes. If—if you want to, too…” She sighs, leaning forward until their foreheads meet again. “I want to be closer. I want… I want to feel you. Want you to feel… how I…” Her hands slide over Yang’s shoulders to rest on her chest. “I…” She swallows, looking into Yang’s eyes, so close to hers and the words finally slip out. “I… love you.”

Her voice shakes a little as she says it, because she’s never meant anything more in her life and she’s _terrified_. Terrified that Yang goes stock still. That she stops breathing underneath her touch, her heart thrumming beneath Blake’s palm. It feels like an eternity of silence falls over them and Blake can’t stand it, so she breaks it quietly. “…Yang?”

Yang blinks at the sound of her name, as if broken from a spell. She takes in a large, shaky, breath, her eyes going just a little glassy before she leans forward, kissing Blake soundly on the lips. “I can already feel it, baby,” she whispers as she breaks away and Blake feels a flood of relief wash over her. “And I… I love you too, Blake.”

She can feel the tears spring to her eyes as Yang mumbles the words against her lips. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that she’d get to hear Yang say it back and it’s completely overwhelming.

“I love you so much,” Yang says through a ragged breath, her head dipping down to press a kiss over Blake’s heart.

Blake’s eyes flutter shut; her fingers weaving into Yang’s hair as Yang works her way up Blake’s neck, leaving kiss after kiss against her skin.

“I love you,” Yang mumbles through each press of her lips until her mouth finds Blake’s and then there’s nothing but tear-soaked kisses; long and slow, with just a hint of desperation in the way they don’t pull away for a proper breath. Blake can’t imagine ever pulling away, not when they’re still too far apart.

Blake shifts forward again, Yang’s hand pressing a little more firmly against her abdomen, and her stomach swoops. She whines, high and needy, and she’d be embarrassed if she could think clearly. But right now, all she can think about is how it feels like a part of herself is missing, and she _needs_ it. “Yang…”

Yang pulls back just a little. Just enough to look into her eyes. She’s flushed and breathless and so _so_ beautiful and Blake wants to kiss her again. Wants her to _touch_ her already. But Yang’s eyes are wide and Blake can feel the way she’s shaking in her arms. “I… I want to…” Yang starts, her fingers scratching gently at Blake’s bare skin. “I just—I’ve never…” Her cheeks flare even redder as she glances away and Yang doesn’t have to finish the sentence for Blake to understand.

She tucks some of Yang’s hair behind her ears before cradling her jaw between her palms. “That’s okay,” Blake says. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Yang’s forehead, feeling her partner let out a slow breath. “Here.”

Blake’s hands drift downward, landing on Yang’s wrist and gently guiding her hand until her fingertips brush inside the waistband of her sweats. Their eyes meet again, and Blake’s thumbs draw lazy patterns over Yang’s forearm. “Just… do what feels right,” Blake says, slightly distracted by the way Yang’s fingers instinctually inch lower. “Show me… show me how you feel.”

Yang reaches up with her free hand to cup Blake’s jaw and draw her in for a kiss. It’s slow and familiar and Blake feels tension slip from both of them as they lose themselves in it.

It only takes another moment for Yang’s fingers to dip a little lower though, and Blake gasps as her fingers brush against her. Yang sighs against her mouth as her fingers work gently over Blake’s clit – a little shaky, a little sloppy, but _perfect._

“Like… like that, baby?” Yang whispers against her lips and it takes all of Blake’s concentration just to nod.

Her hands find purchase on Yang’s shoulders after a moment, her fingers digging lightly into her skin as her hips shift in search of something else. Because while the sensation of Yang touching her at all has her body thrumming, she needs _more._ She needs _Yang._ Needs her inside of her. Filling her. Making her whole again.

“Yang…” It’s a breathless sigh in the inch of space between them, and she can feel the way Yang shivers at her name. “Yang, I need…” She swallows. It’s harder to voice it than she thought it’d be. It should be easy, considering she’s shirtless in her lap. Considering Yang’s fingers are already working between her thighs. But it’s not, and maybe it’s because she literally can’t think of a way to say it without it sounding…

“Tell me, Blake,” Yang says softly.

Blake sighs. “I need… I need you.” Her hips shift forward again, trying to get Yang to take the hint. “ _All_ of you.”

Yang lets out a breath, leaning forward until her lips find Blake’s neck. “You’ve got me, baby,” Yang says. And then her fingers slide into her and Blake realizes it wasn’t just a piece of her that felt like it was missing; it was an entire fucking half.

They both sigh in unison. And where Blake had expected to still feel a little self-conscious, she only feels safe and warm and whole.

Yang’s unsurprisingly gentle in the way she builds her up, panting lightly against her neck with each deep pump of her fingers, and Blake holds her closer, working her hips a little harder to make up for the fact she’s essentially trapping Yang’s arm between their bodies. But it’s entirely worth it to feel so close to her. To feel her heart beat against her own. To feel the way the muscles in Yang’s arm flex to keep the rhythm between Blake’s legs.

Blake moans – low and pleased – as Yang curls her fingers on the next stroke in. She hears Yang’s breath catch at the sound, her fingers stilling for a moment before she lets out a shaky breath and does it again. And again. And again. And the only thing Blake can do is hold her tighter as she climbs towards her peak.

“I love you, Blake,” Yang whispers against her neck, fingers working hard, palm grazing Blake’s clit with every thrust. “Gods… _Gods,_ I love—”

“ _Yang…”_ Blake tips over the edge as Yang’s voice cracks on a stream of ‘I love you’s. Her hips jerk forward a few times, thighs shaking, breath coming in short gasps, and _nothing_ has ever felt like this before. She’s never felt so put together and completely shattered at the same time and it’s… it’s everything.

She comes down from her high slowly, Yang’s fingertips trailing feather-light up and down her spine as she presses soft kisses to the curve of Blake’s neck. Blake’s grip around Yang loosens as her muscles slowly relax, but she doesn’t make a move to back away, enjoying the closeness. The intimacy it provides.

After a moment, Yang goes to withdraw her fingers and Blake quickly grabs her arm. “Wait. Not—Not… just a little longer,” Blake breathes against Yang’s ear. “Please?”

Yang nuzzles her face into Blake’s neck, hugging her a little tighter with her free hand. “Of course, baby.”

Blake sighs, her arms wrapping around Yang again as she basks in their warmth. Their connection. Their completeness.

“I love you, Yang,” she says, and she has a feeling she’ll never get tired of saying it, of feeling the way Yang automatically squeezes her a little tighter.

“I love you too, Blake,” Yang says. She sighs against Blake’s neck, and Blake turns to press a kiss to the side of her head before she continues. “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, please feel free to drop a comment, kudos, bookmark, whatever you're feelin if you enjoyed it! It always means a lot :) And of course, I'm always open to constructive criticism as well.
> 
> Have a great day/ night! :)
> 
> And feel free to find me on Tumbr: @empressofedge


End file.
